


Things said under the stars

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri infiltrated every piece of his mind. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake-- right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things said under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about posting this since I haven't written for Fluri in a long time.

He felt unsettled remembering. A gruel dissatisfying taste residing in his mouth at the thought of it. Those days sparring outside the city limits with Yuri. How things had changed from those carefree days, now on opposite sides. He had chosen a path of justice, or so he thought, while Yuri had chosen what he called true justice and vigilantism. A path formed by taking justice into your own hands regardless of the consequences, which left him in a tight spot.

Flynn furrowed his brow in displeasure. What was he to do in this situation? He could not simply hope to bring Yuri in for questioning, let alone hope to do so quietly without prior knowledge from the empire. It was a delicate situation indeed. Yuri was guilty of a lot, there was no doubt about that. To what degree however, was the question prodding at the back of his mind.

He knew Yuri. They had been friends since childhood. Yet at that moment he felt both concerned and doubtful of his intentions. He’d done some terrible things himself, out of duty rather than own desire, but the point was he’d done them. Yuri on the other hand intended his actions to do good for the country, while in truth they caused more problems than they fixed.

Flynn sighed. Where was he headed? Even he no longer knew. His eyes fixated on the heavily wooded path ahead of him. He’d entered the area on the grounds of hoping to locate someone, but who that someone could possibly be was still a mystery. Yuri perhaps? Some part of him hoped to find his childhood friend. To ensure a chance at finally being able to speak with him on better terms. He intended no ill will, not that he usually did when he would encounter the hot headed vigilante.  He found it incredible how Yuri had that effect on him, capable of setting him off and getting under his skin in the most obnoxious ways.

He laughed. It was no surprise Yuri had that kind of pull on him. They were both hot headed, stubborn and loud when they wanted to be, especially with their opinions on politics. He knew them better than Yuri did however, but that never stopped him from loudly voicing his dislike towards the empire and its injustice. He found it annoying and a bit pointless back then, but looking back on it now he found it admirable. To have such a strong desire to fight for the rights of people you hardly knew, regardless of the level of injustice, Yuri was admirable in that sense.

He paused briefly. Yuri had always been like that, remained like that and was still like that to this day. Why did it feel like things had changed? He pondered the question for a moment, wondering what felt so different to him. Even back then Yuri had felt strongly about the injustice of the world, though it hadn’t been as bad as it had gotten. Still he could remember it. They would sit in the grass under the stars and share the things they’d heard throughout the day.

* * *

_A merchant stopped in town today…_

_You mean that one from the capital?_

_Yeah that one._

_What happened? You seem a bit upset._

_Nothing really. Well not to me anyways._

_Then why are you upset?_

_I overheard the village head talking with him…_

_Yuri, you know we’re not allowed to eaves drop on the village head’s conversations._

_I know, I know. I regret it okay…_

_What did you hear?_

_The merchant came to our village for some rather shady business, or so I overheard._

_Shady business? Like what?_

_Flynn… he came here to buy young girls._

_What?! What would a merchant need young girls for?_

_I think he masqueraded as a merchant dummy, meaning he’s no merchant but instead a sleazy pervert._

_Did the village head agree to his demands?_

_I’m not sure. All I know is he wasn’t opposed to the idea of helping him out._

_I see…_

_Flynn, I want to change this world. The continent, the empire, the capital, our own village etc._

_Why?_

_I’m tired of seeing all the injustice, that’s why. In our village alone there have been a number of cases where people have gone missing, been treated unfairly or simply been unable to pay for the basic needs they require to survive._

_Yuri…_

_One day I will find a way to change at least something. Even if one thing is all I can do, I’ll do it._

_You know what Yuri…_

_What?_

_Me too. You and I will change this world together!_

_Yeah!_

* * *

Flynn shook his head. He’d gone back to a time when he and Yuri had been worry free. A time when neither of them knew how hard their desire to change a dying world would be. It brought him down thinking about it. How little they had actually known back then, how hard it would be and how inevitable it would become that they fought from opposite sides. He felt a sense of loss. Yuri hadn’t changed at all, even during their time as knights he was still the same.

He closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on. The one who had changed the most was him. He’d seen it each and every time he encountered Yuri, which wasn’t much either way. Yuri gave his companions light, life and a reason to keep going even when all seemed pointless. He had always had that effect on people, including the villagers back home. No matter how introverted he appeared, or how little time he wished to spend around crowds of people, Yuri always had that air of determination and vigor around him. A contagious one at that.

Flynn began to feel heavy hearted. He had thought of it before and certainly figured what he was doing wasn’t entirely right, however he couldn’t stop now. He felt so close yet so far. He could almost taste his assured victory, his actions making a righteous change in their world. A change which he’d fought for all those years, regardless of the hardships that came with it. He wasn’t about to give up now. Even if he had to practically sell out his best friend, it needed to be accomplished. Yuri would understand in the end… right?

Once again he paused. What had Yuri said a few nights after their captain died? He had decided to leave the next day that much he remembered, but they had talked on the bridge leaving town, under the stars. He recalled the cool night air, the sweet aroma of pure spring water and the serene silence brought on by a welcomed calm before the storm. With the barrier gone it had seemed unsettling, but peaceful, though a danger lingered on the horizon.

* * *

_Everyone has gone home you know._

_I know._

_Jurgis has said we’re not going to be under investigation for what happened._

_With Garista?_

_Yeah._

_Does he know?_

_Yes, but I’m pretty sure he’d had his suspicions from the start. You okay?_

_I—I’m not sure. Did we really do the right thing?_

_Yuri…_

_I want to believe the Captain knew what he was doing but…_

_We lost someone today. Someone very valuable. That doesn’t mean we didn’t do the right thing._

_If you say so…_

* * *

Flynn sighed. It had hurt to see Yuri doubting himself like that. After the death of their captain and their joint effort in killing Garista something had changed in Yuri. He had no longer wished to be a knight, chose to step away from it all and stated he was better off doing things his own way. A part of him felt like Yuri had chosen to run away from his problems rather than deal with them, though he wouldn’t dare confront him on it.

The longer he thought about it, the sadder he got. Yuri had lost something in him that day, there was no denying that. Whether or not he got it back was unclear and that bothered him greatly. Yuri had always given everything he got to a cause and followed through with it until the end, something he did even now. At that time however he’d doubted himself and gave in. For what reason? He couldn’t begin to understand even if he tried. Yuri was a mess of uncertainty and incomprehensible actions at times, this particular time no different from the others.

Flynn rubbed his temples in frustration. Why did he care? What was it about Yuri that made him constantly want to check in on him? Yuri had always been the type to make his blood boil in one way or another. What was so different about this time that had him hoping he’d see him?

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes had turned to hours and he no longer knew how long he’d been out in the forest. Where had he ended up? He no longer knew. Unaware of his current coordinates, let alone his general position on any map, he chose to sit down. What had become of him? Yuri infiltrated his mind in ways he couldn’t begin to understand. In some cruel way he wanted to arrest Yuri, bring him in under any of the various charges set against him. All so he could gain some sort of clairvoyance or understanding of the vigilante’s actions. To hear it from his own mouth, those soft kissable lips telling him what he wanted to hear.

He froze. He’d almost missed it. His thoughts wandering into dangerous territory without his permission. He’d known all along, from the day he and Yuri had met up again in the knights that something had changed between them. He felt something towards his childhood friend, something he – at one point – couldn’t explain. No matter how hard he had tried, it all felt strange to him. As time had passed it became clear, he wanted Yuri. Yuri was beauty and grace, though he would punch you in the face, especially if you told him that. Yet regardless of his abrasive attitude, slightly cynical outlook and stubborn behavior there was no doubt in his mind what he wanted.

Flynn brought a hand to his lips. He recalled the night after the mysterious disappearance of Cumore in Mantaic. He had approached Yuri in secrecy before his departure. Yuri had appeared so much more hostile, a lot more mouthy and regretful of something. A part of him had his suspicions about the situation, but also wished to believe Yuri was innocent. There was no way Yuri could have possibly caused, or been the cause, of Cumore’s disappearance… right?

* * *

_Yuri._

_Flynn, you startled me, what are you doing here?_

_I was called out here for some business that needed attending to. Why are you here?_

_Our journey brought us out here. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Cumore is missing Yuri. Mind telling me why that may be?_

_No idea. Maybe the guy ran off like the coward he is._

_Yuri._

_…I really don’t know Flynn. So asking me is literally a waste of time._

_Yuri, I know you’ve had several run ins with Cumore and his atrocious dealings._

_Yeah and?_

_So you’re not going to tell me what has you acting so hostile towards me?_

_Flynn you’re a knight, I’m not exactly on the righteous path of justice according to you. Of course I’m going to appear hostile towards you. In the eyes of the knights most of us appear hostile._

_Us?_

_The guilds. We appear either hostile or uncooperative to you dogs of the empire._

_So I’m a dog now am I? Isn’t that a bit insulting to Repede, considering at this time you think me lower than dirt._

_Repede’s not a dog. Repede is Repede. I’ve said that before._

_You really are frustrating you know that. You cause me nothing but trouble no matter where you go._

_Then arrest me if I’m that much of a problem, shouldn’t be hard for someone like you. I’m sure if you look around hard enough you could find something big enough to charge me with._

_Are you implying the knights arrest people off of made up false claims?_

_No, because that would imply you would have already arrested Cumore based off silly rumors._

_Silly rumors? So you no longer believe they were legit?_

_According to your sorry excuse for justice they sure seemed silly. Else you would have done something about it._

_Yuri I’m one knight, what could I have done?!_

_That’s why I’m not a knight. At least I was able to do something!_

_Like what?!_

_Nothing you’ll ever find out…_

_Yuri!_

* * *

Flynn shivered as memories of what followed played through his mind. He’d gotten fed up with Yuri and grabbed his wrist. A strange and unexplained action to him at the time. Yet he had done it.

He had forced Yuri against him and held him in place. The action swift and easy. It had felt too easy in fact, like Yuri hadn’t been resisting at all. He’d secured him, his movements quick and fluid. Yuri’s hands soon secured behind his back and stuck between their bodies.

As Flynn replayed the scene in his head he felt strange. He’d had these thoughts before that moment, but had never acted on them. Yet in that second, when Yuri had begun to walk away, his body had reacted of its own accord. He’d pressed their bodies together, taking hold of Yuri from behind, one of the only ways to actually catch his childhood friend off guard. He knew from all the years spent with him, there was no way to get a good shot at him unless you surprised him from behind.

His body trembled as his mind betrayed him. Each memory flooding back in sequence. Yuri’s face twisted in pleasure, mouth agape in a silent scream and skin flushed from the cold air touching heated flesh. It was intoxicating to simply recall such a divine sight. In his eyes Yuri was a god, though scars did ruin the canvas to others, for him it enhanced it. Yuri had seen battle many times and that both excited and worried him. How many monsters had fallen at Yuri’s skillful hands? What compelled them to pick a fight with a god of pure beauty and grace on the battlefield? Whatever the reason they never lasted long, he was certain of that.

Flynn gasped unaware he’d disrobed enough to slip a hand below his waistline. Thinking of Yuri in that way, at that time and during that moment none the less had him shaking where he sat. He leaned back trying to steady himself, attempting to gain some clarity in hopes of preventing any further indiscretions. He was a knight after all, this was no time to be getting lost in a moment. Yet the more he tried the harder he failed.

Soon memories of Yuri assaulted his mind to the point he could no longer think clearly. All he saw was Yuri, his best friend and childhood companion, beneath him, face flushed and body trembling. He felt hot and bothered in his uniform. An increasing urge to remove his garb out of a necessity to cool off or simply relieve some tension rising in the pit of his stomach.

Yuri had looked stunning under the moonlight, beautiful, enough to make celestial beings jealous. No matter the amount of scars or bruises, to him he looked alluring. Every piece of him had wanted Yuri at that very moment, to claim him for himself. To protect him if that was what it had to lead to. He’d thought countless times to arrest Yuri, just as he had suggested he do. Yet something stopped him every time. Yuri’s freedom and free spirit was what made him so appealing, so fascinating and downright charming – at least to him. Which left arresting him completely out of the question.

Flynn knew damn well throwing Yuri in prison, where there was no chance at salvation or escape, could kill his spirit. That free and wild spirit he couldn’t seem to get enough of. It burned with such ferocity he wanted to tame it, if even for a moment. It was his personal thrill, his secret challenge. To see that ferocious and unhinged spirit submit and crave his touch.

Once more he attempted to calm himself. He needed to find some sort of calm, anything to get his mind off that moment. Yuri’s wild spirit and secretive – only ever seen by him – subdued nature, a real turn on for him. It thrilled him to no end and made it hard to focus on tasks at hand. He needed to lose those thoughts and quick. Yuri was his friend, his childhood friend at that. He should not be thinking about him like that. A known reminder deep within informing him his actions that night were unprecedented, not to mention uncalled for and inappropriate.

Deeming himself calmed enough he fixed his uniform and pushed himself to his feet. He’d almost lost control, and in the middle of the forest no less. What was it about Yuri that drove his senses wild? Did Yuri feel the same way? He wondered for a moment if that could explain their little to no interactions as of late. No matter how often they encountered one another Yuri never stuck around long. Surely they had crossed paths more than a few times recently. They had to, with how much trouble seemed to be arise everywhere he went.

Flynn adjusted his uniform once more. He felt a bit guilty, ashamed almost, for his near loss of control. Out in the middle of nowhere and he nearly falls victim to his own urges. Yuri had a bad effect on him physically, emotionally and apparently mentally. He found it both irritating and amusing just how much his childhood friend seemed to infiltrate his deepest thoughts and bring out his inner desires.

He laughed at himself. Some knight he was. Yuri must have been right about him in some way. What manner of justice did he follow exactly? Was it really justice, or did he simply find ways to justify his level of justice? Yuri had called him out on it more than once hadn’t he? He laughed harder, relieved no one was around to see or hear him. He could feel the sting of tears as he laughed. There was no way he wasn’t some kind of joke at this point. He must be. He had to be. Nothing else seemed logical at this moment in time.

He continued like that for some time until he was sure his mind was blank. No more would he think of Yuri’s situation. Why should he care anyways? Yuri had his own way of doing things and so did he. He would do what he had to do and no one would stop him. He’d come too far to turn back now. As a knight he would do what he must and keep on doing so until he reached his goal. Yuri be damned.

Dropping to his knees he gave a bitter scoff. Who was he kidding? Yuri had somehow poisoned his mind, not that he was complaining or anything. He’d come to accept it, unsure of when it happened or why. He had fallen for his best friend and that was that. The events in Mantaic proved that more than anything.

* * *

_“Flynn…”_

_Flynn bit his lip to suppress a groan. Something about the way Yuri looked - laid out beneath him - seemed far more alluring in real time than in any fantasy he’d ever had. He couldn’t begin to comprehend how Yuri did it. He partook in heavy combat and still looked devastatingly stunning. His hair spread out around him, practically framing his body while he pushed inside, slowly, in a steady rhythm._

_Yuri…_

_His mind was ablaze with each and every expression Yuri made, every sound that slipped through his lips and every shiver that traveled up his spine. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let it come to this, but it had. For the moment he didn’t regret it, in these very seconds he wouldn’t admit it, he couldn’t. What he was doing was wrong for the both of them. Yuri had a goal and so did he. At this point in time however, he didn’t care._

_“Flynn… I can’t…”_

_How could Yuri know what he thought of him? Did he even realize what indecent thoughts raced through his mind at the mere mention of his name? What would he think if he knew, and how would he react after this?_

_Flynn was at a loss for any logical thought, his real concern teetering on the edge of whether or not Yuri will try to kill him afterwards. He’d practically attacked him in a sense—right? He wasn’t sure anymore. Yuri had responded to his actions, melted in his arms and succumbed to his gentle touch, but did that mean he accepted it?_

_Unsure of the finer details he left it up to Yuri’s fighting spirit to decide the outcome. Would he fight back, or would he allow this heated endeavor to continue?_

_Flynn stared down at Yuri’s flushed face as he waited for some sort of answer. He looked so lost in his own world, almost euphoric in a sense. Prior to this moment he would never have imagined doing something like this to Yuri in reality, let alone even getting close enough to try or ask. Yet here he was, buried deep inside his childhood friend, but incapable of moving. He’d come this far, however—he paused. Yuri wasn’t resisting, nor was he protesting. Could it be he felt the same way?_

_“Yuri?”_

_“Why—Why did you stop?”_

_Yuri’s eyes had opened, an almost pleading desire evident in them. Enough to nearly give Flynn the drive he needed to keep pushing inside him, to bring them both to the edge with no return. He quickly swallowed that urge, forcing it down with the last bit of self control he had. Yuri needed clarification right now, not a sudden bout of movement from his growing needs._

_“Do–Do you wish for me to continue… Yuri?”_

_His voice nearly cracked from the building tension. The air around them heavy and thick, hanging around like a suffocating smog. He wanted Yuri to give him the go ahead, to sate his unhinging desire to ravish him until the sun peaked over the horizon. He would have to wait though. Yuri deserved all sorts of respect, while in a different light than the respect he himself received, respect and decency was deserved either way._

_It felt like an eternity, waiting, while Yuri mentally scanned all his life choices up to that point. A probable cause for concern when he noted that Yuri may possibly feel he didn’t deserve the treatment he currently bestowed upon him. A thought that appalled him to no end. To a degree he agreed that by all things considered Yuri hadn’t earned any sort of respect from him, especially with the amount of trouble he caused him. At this point in time though that didn’t matter, this was love, this was desire and this had nothing to do with and of that._

_“Flynn…”_

_Flynn froze when Yuri finally spoke. He would get his answer now. Whatever Yuri chose to say in the next few seconds would determine his choice of action._

_“…stop like that again, and I’ll kill you.”_

_Good old Yuri. He must be comfortable with this turn of events if he could answer like that._

_With all said and done Flynn allowed every piece of him to come loose. In seconds proceeding to ravish Yuri until neither of them could feel or even sense the world around them. Time had stopped just for them and he felt both relieved and unsettled all at once. He would deal with that later though, once certain he’d succeeded in showing Yuri the raw and powerful emotions he held towards him._

_He would soon come to regret it though. Truthfully believing Yuri had given in out of desperation rather than his own mutual desire. Again he would deal with that when the time came, his regret living hand in hand with him over many aspects of life. He’d grown used to it by now. Instead choosing to live with the consequences rather than try and prevent every single regret. Even now he did so. With Yuri’s arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed inside him with ease, he regretted it._

_“Yuri…”_

_He regretted it._

* * *

Flynn had gone to that space in his head once again. A place he visited a lot lately. One where Yuri didn’t seem hostile towards him all the time. He’d grown used to that space invading nearly every other section of his mind. While still very much intrusive and annoying, it served as a comfort in some ways. Yuri had responded positively to him that day, at least in a good way, even if his inner regretful nature chose to say otherwise.

He stood and adjusted his sword at his hip. He’d been out here long enough, it was time to return to active duty. Not only were people waiting on him, but he had important things to attend to. Yuri would have to wait after all. Originally he’d hoped to have some how come across the vigilante whilst out in the woods, soon coming to realization that that was beyond wishful thinking.

It didn’t take him long to exit the forest, momentarily questioning just how far he’d actually walked. For a second he wondered if he’d merely gone in a large circle. Whatever he’d done it didn’t matter now. His thoughts were clear - for the most part - leaving him a tad disappointed while also relieved. An encounter with Yuri had certainly been intended, however the lack of one suited him just fine. In ways it made his return to duty easier, with the exception of a severely problematic lack of information still at hand.

Flynn sighed. Would meeting Yuri really have helped in any way? Even if he could have given him some information, it wasn’t like he’d remember any of it—right?

He hated how it had come to this. Mantaic’s encounter the first and last time Yuri invaded his mind to the point of total loss of control. He wished it had been different, regretting various pieces that lead up to it. He’d done so well to keep it sheathed, to keep a lid on his inner desires and more. Yet that night, that one encounter, had broken that seal. It was too late.

He made his way back to his troops allowing a smile to grace his lips. He had said something that night. Something he could never take back. Words which tore apart whatever shield he’d kept in front of his emotions and feelings for such a long time.

Looking back he regretted his actions, but the statement remained. Burned into the back of his mind and into the spiritual parchment of his soul. He would never deny what he’d spoken, under the stars that night, for only Yuri to hear. He had wished to hear it then, some form of confirmation to his feelings for his childhood friend; though he knew better. Only time could tell how Yuri would respond, given the chance to think it over himself. A response to those things said under the vast night sky–

* * *

_“…I love you.”_

* * *

“Do you love me back, Yuri?”


End file.
